


i want to be consumed to love in quiet rooms

by chasingjupiter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, just an evening with husbands!soonhoon in the suburbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingjupiter/pseuds/chasingjupiter
Summary: It's quiet.





	i want to be consumed to love in quiet rooms

It’s Jihoon and Soonyoung, as always. Soonyoung and Jihoon, by each other’s sides, the only thing separating them the cool press of late summer air.

It’s Monday night, and they’re taking out the trash. The automatic garage light flickers on as they descend the stairs slowly, hands waving absently to ward off lingering mosquitoes. Jihoon wrinkles his nose as he inches open the garbage can’s lid and slips the kitchen’s last bag of trash in. Soonyoung smiles, reaches over, and taps Jihoon’s nose.

Rolling the bins down the driveway proceeds with the familiar low rumble of tired wheels on tired pavement. Soonyoung adjusts his grip on the recycling bin and looks over to Jihoon, who’s steering his bin with endearing concentration. They deposit the bins by the end of the driveway and turn around naturally to head back up. Soonyoung remembers last minute to check the mail. There are a few coupons stuffed in the mailbox. He takes them and tucks them under his arm.

When they walk back up, the quiet strikes Jihoon. The last winds of summer are drifting away, tumbling out of grasp as he chases them with longing fingertips. He tilts his head up, looks up at the sky. Tonight, the stars are visible through the sky’s still veil. He points it out to Soonyoung, who nods and stops walking to just watch the stars.

The pinpricks of light are unmoving, like Soonyoung. Neither breathe, and both watch each other, and Jihoon notes the quiet once again. It’s like these last few days of summer are just as reluctant to leave.

Soonyoung points out a satellite. It’s moving. Jihoon is unmoving as he watches it steamroll through the atmosphere. He feels a tiny spill of admiration for the microscopic speck, so determined, so unfazed by the utter stillness of the entire world.

While the stars have returned, Jihoon realizes the fireflies have disappeared. Gone to hibernate, perhaps. He wonders why they can abandon the monotonous cycle of life and recuperate for a whole season, and he is continuously strung along the lurching of an unforeseeable future. Perhaps it’s cowardly of him. It occurs to him regardless.

Soonyoung starts walking again. It takes a moment before Jihoon resumes and trails behind Soonyoung. They clamber up the stairs somewhat lethargically. The listless motions suit the evening.

Back inside beyond the clutches of bugs, Jihoon strips off his shirt wordlessly and sets off in search of his pajama shirt. He’s exchanging one soft, age-worn t-shirt for another, but Jihoon believes in setting distinction between sleepwear, so Soonyoung doesn’t comment on it. Instead, he sighs and settles on the couch. He’s about to start a Youtube video when he grows uncomfortably aware of how his jeans itch at his ankles, so he pauses it and sheds the denim in favor of lying on the couch pantless. Jihoon emerges from their bedroom. If he notices Soonyoung’s sudden lack of bottoms, he doesn’t bring it up.

He resumes the Youtube video. It’s an arbitrary cafe vlog with subtitles, but he doesn’t bother reading them. Jihoon also doesn’t. It’s much too torpid a night to actually focus on something.

A minute passes. The man in the vlog pours espresso into a tall glass filled with ice and water. It cuts to a receipt. Jihoon yawns and curls into Soonyoung’s side.

His eyes flutter shut when the man starts cutting grapes. Soonyoung lets Jihoon melt into him and moves his arm to cradle Jihoon’s shoulder. The heat of his hand sears at Jihoon’s sleeve, but he’s far too sleepy to brush Soonyoung away. No, it’s better to let the warmth seep into his skin and muscles. It’s better to breathe in tandem with Soonyoung and listen to the clinking of mugs and shift to reduce the pressure on his left leg. Jihoon does what is better.

When the video’s over and the man tells him to subscribe, Soonyoung closes the app and slows his breaths to not disturb Jihoon, who seems to be asleep. His cheek is mushed against Soonyoung’s torso. He exhales with the pace of a fatigued tortoise and gently slides his hands under Jihoon, pulling him over his arms to carry him bridal style. The routine is familiar to Soonyoung; he goes through the motions with practiced ease. Jihoon is as light as ever, and Soonyoung makes a mental reminder to ask Jihoon if he’s eating well. He stays fast asleep as Soonyoung relocates him to their bed. Soonyoung smiles.

He places him on the mattress with cautious hands and looks down at his supine form with an overwhelming fondness. Soonyoung goes to brush his teeth but peeks out from the bathroom to look at Jihoon, because he feels more assured when he’s watching over him. The toothpaste is cloyingly sweet. He spits it out and gargles as quietly as possible. 

Returning to the bed, he joins Jihoon under the covers and brushes his bangs to the side. Jihoon rolls over, looks up at him with drowsy eyes. He asks if Soonyoung could turn off the light, so he does. They don’t speak at all, just meld into each other. Their legs tangle under the blanket, and Jihoon chastely kisses Soonyoung’s collarbone. His breaths go back to the slow in-and-outs, and Soonyoung mimics them, trying to follow Jihoon into slumber.

He whispers a good night to Jihoon and kisses the top of his head. It’s quiet, still, but Soonyoung almost thinks he can hear the stars. They tell him it is quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading a frankly boring work :) i just really wanted to write this after experiencing a super sleepy and quiet night of my own and of course the only characters i can write these days are my beloved soon and hoon
> 
> (also!! school is beating me up >:( so i've had this in my drafts for awhile and felt like posting which is why im randomly uploading it ,, to readers of falling in love and other sins i promise ill update eventually fhfhfh)
> 
> (also x2!! title from in quiet rooms by omn)


End file.
